fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Lukaszdusi/Teoria FNaF
Dobra. Denerwuje mnie, że ludzie mówią takie głupoty o historii FNaF, że postanowiłem swoją tutaj napisać. Fredbears Family Dinner Tu się wszystko zaczyna. Pod pizzerią płacze dziecko. Fioletowym autem podjeżdza Freddy Fazbear, właściciel pizzerii znany szeżej jako Purple Guy. I teraz: albo dochodzi do wypadku, albo zabójstwo z premedytacją. To może się we FNaF'ie 4 wyjaśnić. W każdym razie: dziecko nie żyje. I co dalej? Freddy Fazbear zostawia je pod pizzerią, a znajduje je najprawdopodobniej przyszły właściciel Fazbear Entertainment, który wykorzystuje śmierć dziecka i szantażuje Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, który musi mu sprzedać/oddać prawo do pizzerii. Wróćmy do dziecka. Oczywiście, że jest to Marionetka. Problem w tym, że w Fredbear's Family Dinner nie było Marionetki. Gdzie podziewała się jej dusza? Uważam, że w Fredbearze. Teaser do FNaF 4 potwierdzałby moją teorię, lecz nie mam na nią żadnych dowodów. Ta kwestia pozostanie do przemyślenia. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Tu wydarzyło się najwięcej. Zacznijmy od minigierki ,, STAGE 01". Jest 26. 06. To wydarzenie jest opisane na gazecie i Phone Guy wspomina o nim w FNaF 3. Na jednej planszy tej minigierki nie widać jednego dziecka. Jest ono ofiarą wypadku, o którym Phone Guy wspomina. Przez ten wypadek animatrony kostiumowe nie nadają się do używania. Phone Guy mówi o więcej niż jednym wypadku. Prawdopodobnie tyczyło się to obu strojów, ale miało miejsce w innej pizzerii, gdyż Freddy Fazbear's Pizza było siecią restauracji. W ten sposób powstał Shadow Freddy i Shadow Bonnie. Mamy już trzy dusze dzieci. Następne wydarzenia również są opisane w gazecie i dodatkowo w minigierce ,, Go, Go, Go". Do pizzerii powraca Freddy Fazbear szukając zemsty. Wabi on dzieci za pomocą stroju Spring Bonnie'go do pokoju przeznaczonego tylko dla pracowników, więc był on strażnikiem nocnym w tej pizzerii. Tam zatruwa dzieci czymś do jedzenia (prawdopodobnie naszymi cupcake'ami). Dzieci wracają do zabawy z Foxy'm, a Freddy Fazbear obserwuje wszystko. Dzieci szybko umierają, a Freddy wsadza je do kostiumów Freddy'ego, Bonnie'go, Chici, Foxy'ego oraz Golden Freddy'ego ale jednak nie nadaje jeszcze kostiumom życia. Pizzeria zostaje zamknięta i dochodzimy do najważniejszej części podróży. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Tutaj nasz Freddy Fazbear zatrudnia się jako stróż nocny. Minigierka ,, Save Them" i ,, Give Gifts, Give Lives" ma miejsce właśnie tutaj. Marionetka wreszcie otrzymuje ciało. Purple Guy otrzymuje wiadomość od Phone Guy'a, że animatrony zaczęły śmierdzieć. Bojąc się, że ktoś znajdzie ciała ,wyjmuje je ze strojów i próbuje je niszczyć. Do akcji wkracza Marionetka. Widząc, że Purple Guy wyjmuje ciała prowadzi Freddy'ego (animatrona) do jednego z nich. Freddy Fazbear zaniepokojony samowolnym poruszaniem się Marionetki albo ucieka z pizzerii, albo próbuje zaatakować Freddy'ego. Nie ma to żadnego odcisku na fabule jak postąpi. Marionetka wkłada ciała do kostiumów ponownie i mamy już osiem dusz. Freddy Fazbear postanawia wrobić następnego stróża w morderstwo. Wykrada strój Spring Bonnie'go i miesza przy jednym animatroniku. Przy którym? Fredbearze. Do tego animatrona miał największe zaufanie. Po nocy szóstej dochodzi do TBo87 gdzie Jeremy traci płat czołowy i zostaje posądzony o morderstwo dzieci. Phone Guy przejmuje zmianę Jeremy'ego, podczas której znajduje w animatronikach ciała dzieci. Następnego dnia firma zwalnia go, bojąc się, że komuś o tym powie. Jednak dochodzi do gorszej rzeczy opisanej w gazetach. Ciała zostają znalezione przez ludzi odwiedzających pizzerię. Z oczu animatroników zaczyna lać się krew, a smród stał się nie do wyobrażenia. Pizzerię zamknięto. Five Nights at Freddy's Wkrótce. Tutaj dowiemy się między innymi: - Jaka była rola Mike'a? - Jak dusze znalazły się w nowych animatronach? Już niedługo. ---- We FNaF'ie 1 mamy, uwaga, 9 animatroników z czego 6 porusza się po pizzerii, dwa są duchami, a ostatni to nasz Spring Bonnie. Przejdźmy do naszej szósteczki. Są to oczywiście Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy (najbardziej paranormalny) i ostatni- Marionetka. Wiemy to z cutescenek z FNaF 2. Marionetka jako jedyna nie atakuje stróża nocnego- Mike'a Schmidt'a. Dlaczego? Mike Schmidt jest ojcem Marionetki. Został strażnikiem prawdopodobnie przypadkiem i nie wiedział, że Marionetka jest jego dzieckiem. Marionetka powoduje halucynacje ,, It's me" by powiedzieć ojcu, że to ona jest jego dzieckiem. Zmienia też gazety i plakaty w tym samym celu. Dlaczego jej nie widzimy? Pamiętacie jak w FNaF 2 Marionetkę można było czasami spotkać w korytarzu spamując latarką? Była tam, jednak była bardzo paranormalna i trudno było ją ujrzeć. We FNaF1 nie da się jej ujrzeć wogóle. Też dzięki Marionetce dusze dzieci trafiły do nowych animatronów. Następna dwójka animatroników to Shadow'y. Ostatni to pusty kostium sprężynowy bez duszy- Spring Bonnie. Przejdźmy do fabuły: Przed Mike'm Schmidt'em pracował tu jeszcze jeden strażnik. Phone Guy. Ale jak to? Przecież go wyrzucono? Przez złe zdanie o pizzerii tylko on był chętny do pracy stróża nocnego. Musieli go zatrudnić. Musiał on nakręcić kasety dla następnych stróży nocnych. Czwartej nocy swojej pracy został wciśnięty do kostiumu. Firma to zataiła. Pojawił się następny chętny- Mike Schmidt. Pracował siedem nocy. Siódmej nocy zechciał się dowiedzieć co jest z animatronikami. Jednak w kostiumach nie znalazł niczego. Został tylko zwolniony za grzebanie w nich. W tym momencie do naszej historii wraca nasz ukochany Freddy Fazbear. Jako strażnik w tejże lokacji jeszcze sprzed FNaF'a 2 posiadał klucze do pizzerii oraz informacje na temat animatroników sprężynowych i Safe Room'ie, który również znajdował się za fałszywą ścianą w pizzerii. W Safe Room'ie znajdował się Springtrap. Shadow Freddy wiedząc, że animatrony szukają zemsty na Freddy'm Fazbearze prowadzi je do niego z nadzieją, że uda im się go włożyć do kostiumu. Jednak Freddy Fazbear niszczy wszystkie animatrony po kolei. Dusze Freddy'ego, Bonnie'go, Chici, Foxy'ego i Golden Freddy'ego zaganiają Freddy'ego Fazbear'a do stroju Spring Bonnie'go. Kostium naruszony przez deszcz oraz śmiech Freddy'ego Fazbear'a zamienia się w animatronika. Powstaje nasz Springtrap, a dusze dzieci zostają w pizzerii. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Wkrótce. Tutaj dowiemy się między innymi: - Jakie jest przesłanie FNaF? - Kim jest stróż nocny z FNaF 3? - Jakie jest zakończenie FNaF? - Jaki los czeka Freddy'ego Fazbear'a? Już niedługo. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach